Le choix d'une mère
by ANNIE11117
Summary: Le point de vue de Rachel sur sa relation avec Danny et pourquoi elle lui a menti sur Charlie ! Se situe fin S5 avant que la vérité soit découverte. Danny/Rachel.


**Le choix d'une mère.**

Disclaimmer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. J'écris juste pour le plaisir.

Rachel Edwards regardait dormir son fils. Elle venait de rentrer de l'hôpital avec Charlie, car ces derniers temps la santé du petit garçon n'avait guère été brillante. Une batterie d'examens avaient été alors réalisés afin d'établir un diagnostic. Puis le verdict était tombé. HLH. Une maladie rare qui nécessitait un don de moelle osseuse afin d'optimiser les chances de guérison. Et maintenant Rachel se trouvait face à une nouvelle épreuve. Elle allait devoir ouvrir la boite de Pandore. Ni elle, ni Grace et encore moins Stan n'étaient compatibles pour une greffe. Ne restait qu'une seule solution. Son ex-époux et le véritable père de son fils. Avec la violence de l'ouragan, la vérité sur la paternité de Charlie risquait bien de briser le fragile équilibre familial de la famille Edwards.

Trois ans auparavant, Rachel avait fait un choix. Pour protéger son enfant à naître, elle avait menti à la fois à son ex-époux et à son mari. Et aujourd'hui par les aléas du destin, cette vérité qu'elle avait si soigneusement dissimulé allait sortir du placard. Mais elle n'avait plus le choix. Seul Danny pouvait sauver la vie de son fils, de **leur** fils. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer, impossible, pas avec la vie de son fils en jeu. Décidément le destin vous jouait de ses tours parfois. Quand elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte, Rachel avait tout de suite su qui était le père. À ce moment-là, son mariage avec Stan ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Elle s'était alors à nouveau rapproché de Danny. Et soudain tout s'était accéléré. Elle était partie à Maui avec Stan pour tenter de sauver son mariage puis était rentré précipitamment à Hawai lorsque Danny avait été malade. Ils avaient ensuite projeté de rentrer dans le New Jersey et de tout recommencer à zéro. Mais à la dernière minute, suite aux ennuis de Steve McGarrett avec la justice, Danny avait volé au secours de son patron et ami. Et était resté à Hawai. Inutile de dire que Rachel n'avait pas du tout apprécié de voir qu'encore une fois le boulot de Danny passait avant sa famille.

Déjà au début de leur relation elle avait eu du mal à accepter d'être une femme de « flic » et d'avoir toujours peur. Peur pour son mari puis plus tard peur de devoir élever une enfant sans père.

Peur à chaque fois que le téléphone sonnait. Peur de devoir aller à la morgue. Plusieurs fois elle était allée récupérer son mari à l'hôpital. Sans oublier le décès de Grace la coéquipière de Danny.

N'en pouvant plus elle avait fini par demander le divorce. Il ne s'était pas bien passé loin de là et sa relation avec son ex-mari s'était encore envenimé lorsqu'elle avait commencé à fréquenter Stan Edwards. Un homme d'affaires qui s'était montré attentionné envers elle et sa petite fille. De plus, il n'exerçait pas un métier dangereux et même s'il était souvent en déplacement, elle s'était sentie enfin en sécurité. Pour compliquer encore un peu plus les choses, Stan lui avait proposé d'aller s'établir à Hawai. Après avoir beaucoup hésité et suite à de longues et âpres négociations avec Danny, elle avait fini par accepter ce déménagement.

Pour de pas trop perturber sa fille et pour continuer de la voir le plus régulièrement possible, Danny les avais suivis, s'installant lui aussi à Hawaï.

Bon gré, mal gré, il avait fini par accepter son divorce et la présence de Stan dans la vie de Grace. Tous les adultes avaient fait des efforts pour que la petite fille surmonte au mieux possible ces différents changements dans sa vie. Cela n'avait pas toujours été simple mais petit à petit une entente cordiale, polie mais froide, s'était instauré entre les trois adultes.

Même si Rachel ne le montrait pas, elle continuait de s'inquiéter pour Danny, car elle suivait toutes les affaires du 5-0 dans la presse. L'unité d'élite dans laquelle exerçait son ex-mari faisait régulièrement la une de la presse locale qui relatait les dangers encourus par ses membres.

Bien sûr, elle savait par Grace que son oncle Steve lui avait promis de toujours assurer les arrières de son père, pour autant elle n'était toujours pas rassurée.

Certes, elle connaissant suffisamment Steve pour savoir qu'il ferait le maximum pour tenir cette promesse mais le 5-0 était régulièrement confronté à des situations dangereuses et à l'issue incertaine. Et Steve McGarrett malgré toute sa bonne volonté n'était pas infaillible. Rachel savait cependant qu'une amitié sincère et solide s'était nouée entre les deux hommes pourtant tellement différents et que le duo veillait mutuellement l'un sur l'autre. Ils avaient même suivi une thérapie ensemble qui avait eu pour effet de renforcer encore leur amitié.

Elle n'avait guère eu l'occasion de lui parler ces derniers temps, car Charlie avait commencé à être sérieusement malade ce qui l'avait mobilisée à son chevet.

Pour autant, elle savait qu'il semblait s'engager dans une relation sérieuse avec Amber/Melissa, et qu'il pouvait compter sur l'amitié de son boss en cas de coup dur.

Bref après des années de tensions et de batailles principalement pour la garde de Grace, la situation s'était enfin apaisée entre elle et Danny.

Avec Stan c'était différent, à sa manière elle l'aimait et elle l'avait choisi pour être le père de son fils. L'annonce de sa grossesse lui avait permis de sauver son mariage à l'époque et après bien des difficultés, le couple s'était rapproché ces derniers mois.

Ce choix, elle l'avait fait en toute conscience afin de protéger son enfant à naître et de lui donner un père. Elle n'avait jamais regretté d'avoir menti à Danny vu les risques qu'il prenait pour son métier.

C'était son choix, le choix d'une mère qui voulait que ses enfants grandissent dans le meilleur environnement possible et loin de toutes formes de violences. Avec Stan, elle avait choisi de construire un nouveau foyer pour ses enfants. Elle avait délibérément exclu Danny de la vie de leur fils. C'était le choix d'une mère qui refusait que son enfant soit orphelin de père.

Et voilà qu'avec la violence d'un ouragan, cet équilibre familial si difficilement atteint menaçait à nouveau de s'effondrer.

Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, elle avait besoin de Danny pour sauver la vie de son fils, de **leur** fis. Un petit garçon avait besoin de son père, de son véritable père et Rachel allait devoir faire face aux conséquences de son choix. Le choix d'une mère qui voulait seulement protéger son fils.

Fin.

Une petite review please ?


End file.
